Akatsuki Bouquet: Music Box
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Itachi gave a music box to a girl, an old friend of his, when he was much younger to help her with her nightmares. "Play this and think of me. I promise to always keep you safe." Now he hears the melody within the Akatsuki base. Itachi/OC Rated K. seventh of Akatsuki Bouquet series.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, plot, etc. I only own my OC and my "plot".**

**Akatsuki Boutique is the main title of a series of one shots for Akatsuki/OC pairings. They're all their own story so they can each get their own cover. On this cover is what the OC looks like and a rose. This cover has a light green rose since it's Kakuzu. Itachi will have Black, Dei Yellow, Sasori Red, Zetsu Green, Hidan White, Tobi Orange, Pein Grey, Kisame Blue.**

**BEFORE YOU READ. I have a video you should listen to, it's "Bad Apple- Sweet Melody Remix" It's a music box version of the song and that's the song the music box plays. So listen while you read if you can. If you can't find it just look for it under the user: "Flandre- SDM" (the thumbnail is a blond girl in a red dress holding an apple with coloured things behind her.)**

* * *

**Music Box**

Seven year old Itachi was getting ready for bed when something red outside caught his eye. He looked out his window and saw a girl sitting on the roof of a house looking up at the moon. She was hugging her knees to her chest, shaking slightly. A breeze blew by causing her hair to blow in the wind.

* * *

Satomi closed her eyes and basked in the moonlight. She gasped when a blanket was draped over her shoulders and looked up.

"Ita-Kun." She said with a small smile. He sat down next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked. She turned her head to look away from him.

"Nothin'."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine." She said with a shrug.

"Sato, don't lie to me." Satomi sighed.

"I... I had a nightmare, okay?" she said looking down. "Go ahead call me a baby." She pulled the blanket tighter around herself.

"Everyone has nightmares." He said. He suddenly stood. "Wait here." He jumped off the roof and back to his window. He grabbed something from inside a box and returned to Satomi's roof. He held out a small black box to her.

"What's this?" She asked blinking at it. He sat down and handed it to her. She opened it and music began to play.

"A music box." Itachi said. "It was uh… supposed to be for Sasuke but he thought it was too girly… and I never got rid of it so..." He trailed off. "You can have it."

"But- no I can't take this-"

"Satomi, I _want_ you to have it." Itachi said looking at her. "Play this and think of me. I promise to always keep you safe." Satomi blushed slightly and looked down at the box with a small smile. She leaned over and quickly kissed Itachi's cheek.

"Thanks Ita-kun." He looked away to hide his own blush. Another cold breeze blew. Itachi's eyes widened and he made a noise of surprise when Satomi wrapped the blanket around him and moved closer to him. She held the music box and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her.

* * *

**_(Present) _**

Itachi walked into the Akatsuki hideout's kitchen and saw Kisame sitting at the table.

"Oi, Itachi, did you hear?" Kisame asked with a smirk. "Deidara got us a new recruit. Another girl."

"Hn." Itachi made an uninterested sound as he got something to eat.

"Hope she's friendlier than Konan oh and good looking." Kisame said with a chuckle. Itachi rolled his eyes as he sat down at the table across from Kisame. "But of course_ you're_ not interested in woman, just that mystery girl you won't tell me about."

"There's nothing to tell." Itachi said. "She's long forgotten me by now."

"Can't say you have." Kisame said with a scoff. "This girl, she's still in Konoha right?"

"As far as my knowledge." Itachi said with a small nod before taking a sip of his tea.

"It's not _that_ far, maybe you could pay her a visit; refresh her memory." Kisame said with a suggestive smirk. Itachi gave him a look. "Maybe then you won't be so…" He trailed off. "You." Itachi scoffed.

"I can't exactly just go to her door and ask her to talk to me."

"Right they'd try to kill you on sight… but wouldn't she be worth it?" Itachi got up and Kisame watched as he left the kitchen muttering a quite 'yes'.

* * *

Itachi walked down the hallway back to his room. He heard music playing and he stopped. The music was coming from an open room. Itachi slowly walked to the room before looking in. Sitting on the bed was a red-headed woman, hugging her knees to chest with her eyes were closed as she listened to the small black music box that sat on the bed in front of her. Her hair was longer and she looked more like a woman, taller and with more curves, but there was no doubt in Itachi's mind that the woman was Satomi. His Satomi.

"You promised to keep me safe." She whimpered quietly putting her head down to hide her face in her knees. Itachi felt a pang in his chest at her words.

"And I will." She looked over with a gasp and immediately recognized him as he stepped into the room.

"I-Ita?" Itachi felt warmth spread through his chest when she called him by his old nickname. She remembered him. She got off the bed and slowly walked over to him. He reached out and stroked her hair then pulled her into a sudden tight hug. She gasped slightly but gripped the front of his clothes as she buried her face against his chest. She inhaled his scent and felt her heart skip a beat as he did the same to her hair, his nose brushing against her neck. Neither said a word and the music box's melody was the only sound to pierce the silence.

"Why are you here?" He asked in an almost whisper into her hair. He pulled back to look at her.

"Some blond 'recruited' me." She held up finger quotes. Itachi frowned and stroked her cheek gently. She flinched slightly and Itachi saw that she had a forming bruise on her face. He looked down and saw other bruises on her arms. He swallowed and gritted his teeth together when he saw burn marks on her arms as well as a few cuts and scrapes. "I-I'm okay." She said with a reassuring smile. "I put up a fight but… that guy's a freaking pyromaniac jerk." He led her into the bathroom and got some burn ointment as she sat on the counter. "Thanks." She said quietly. He applied the ointment to the burns and disinfected her cuts while the music box played, preventing silence. Itachi wrapped her arms with bandages gently.

"You... kept the music box." He said looking her in the eyes. She blushed slightly.

"Of course... whenever I hear it I think of you and…" She blushed more. "And you always make me feel safe." She said with a shy smile. He moved forward, between her legs, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She gripped the front of his shirt. "I really missed you, Itachi."

"I missed you too Satomi… I'm here now." He said holding her tightly and protectively. "I'm never leaving you again." He whispered before leaning down to capture her lips. Her fists tightened their hold on his shirt and a bright blush crept up her neck and face. Itachi pulled away and smiled softly at her. She smiled back. The two embraced and listened to the music box's melody.

* * *

**So… hopefully that was cute. Oneshot ends before music stops but I couldn't figure out how to make it longer and work. If you read around the right speed you will have noticed that at certain points the song seemed to fit the scene perfectly. (At least in my opinion)**

**I have others completed and posted so check them out. So far I've done: Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori, (part of) Kakuzu and this one. If you want to request one check out my profile.**


End file.
